Not applicable
Pathogens which cause sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) are known and there is an urgent need for effective vaccines to treat or prevent such conditions.
Sometimes sexually transmitted diseases are caused by one or more pathogens. Combination vaccines, able to prevent and/or treat, one or more STDs are therefore also required.
It has been found that certain vaccine formulations are surprisingly efficacious in preventing or treating STDs in female human subjects who are susceptible to or suffering from such STDs.
The present invention relates to one or more antigens for the prevention or treatment of sexually transmitted diseases and the use thereof in the formulation of a vaccine, for administration to female human subjects, for the prevention or treatment of infections associated with pathogens which cause sexually transmitted diseases. The invention also relates to a method of administering the vaccine to females to prevent or treat infections associated with pathogens which cause sexually transmitted diseases.